


Feverdream

by Lusiferi



Category: imadeitmyself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusiferi/pseuds/Lusiferi
Summary: who can say? life is not eternal, thus any language isnt either and as such, in time, this will be lost as merely a fragment of a memory in your head one day.





	1. Chapter 1

the sun setting into the horizon  
giving its final farewells for the day-  
not knowing wether itll see us again

shining, glimmering behind the trees and buildings  
making the air look golden

like a caravaggio painting you stood before me  
the shadows in your features, the things ive yet to hear about you  
your golden hair, glimmering gold-like

i suppose that why well never be  
youre just too precious, for my lowly hands


	2. Chapter 2

by what fate, do i face such struggles  
by what god, do i feel such sorrow and solitude

theres all these people right near me, i want to call for help, yell but   
my throats too busy being choked by my heart

will i always feel this way  
will there be freedom from this feeling

\-- nevertheless, ill continue my fruitless endeavors  
im sisyphus, rolling these sorrows and hardships up the mountain  
using all my strength to get it there  
but cursed to have it all go back to the bottom

even in this cursed fate, ill smile   
ill smile at this defeat that i know as my life


End file.
